


Caleb's Lucky Day

by liviay



Category: Ex Machina (2015), Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviay/pseuds/liviay
Summary: After receiving the best news ever on his job, Caleb meets a weird guy on the subway, and the day gets even better...(I just wanted to make Caleb Smith and Adam Sackler have a good time lol! Hope you guys enjoy this little story)





	Caleb's Lucky Day

It’s impossible to take a seat: the subway is obscenely crowded at this hour, and Caleb almost forgets that today is supposed to be the greatest day of his life, or at least the first of a series of extremely happy ones. He pulls his messenger bag to the front of his body, so he can traverse between the oblivious citizens inhabiting the overpopulated car with him - also a feeble attempt at not getting mugged - and he uses his height to look for a place among the crowd. If he wasn’t a little tipsy he’d be fuming now.

But he’s in a great mood, and jam-packed public transportation is good to remind him that being a skinny ass dude has its advantages. Caleb smirks while slipping himself into an empty space between a sweaty old man screaming in an unknown language at his phone, and a plump teenage girl with green hair. Caleb really is lucky today, because there’s even an empty overhead handle for him to grab, which he avidly does. He feels a little sweaty too, also probably because of the few beers he’s had at the office. His cheeks feel warm in a pleasant way. 

Caleb’s coworkers tried to take him to a bar and celebrate more properly, but he declined. Caleb still has a lot to study and prepare before he leaves home, and those bastards back at Blue Book weren’t even his friends, they just wanted to feed on his success. God, people who never even talked to him came to his bay, all hugs and kisses, some brazen enough to ask Caleb to take them along. Fuck, no! The trip to Bateman’s house is something he wants to savor alone, like the only child he was back in the day, opening his Christmas presents all by himself while his parents eagerly photographed him.

Caleb’s sure he’s going to have the most amazing week of his life, seven days confined with the genius CEO, talking about tech and, if Caleb’s luck doesn’t wear off, enjoying the boss’ mansion. What a time to be alive.

“Hey, ginger head!”

It takes Caleb a moment before he realizes someone’s talking to him. It’s the guy seated right across Caleb’s little spot. The man has a dirty tee shirt on, so old it’s almost see-through, and his unshorn black hair doesn’t hide his enormous, comical ears. He’s also carrying a box of tools and pieces of wood, and is wearing carpenter gloves. What the fuck, the dude looks like an overgrown teenager who stole all the supplies from shop class.

“I’m sorry?”, Caleb asks to his own surprise, perhaps indulging this hobo because of his cartoonish looks.

“Your purse is leaking, man.”

It’s not a purse, Caleb thinks frowning, but when he looks down, there really is water dripping from his bag. 

“Fuck, my water bottle!”

“Subway is too crowded, someone probably squished it, man. I’m sorry”, carpenter dude says, and he actually looks constrict. “Do you need help?”

“No, thanks”, Caleb whines, but he can’t even open the bag to check the damage as more people enter the car. The guy ignores Caleb and grabs the bag, fumbling inside it until he fishes out the broken bottle, now empty, and then some soaked paperwork and Caleb’s wet cellphone, the screen looking all fuzzy. 

“The compartment on the back doesn’t seem wet, but I guess your buddy here is compromised” he says, handing Caleb the phone.

“Fuck, man. It’ll take me an hour to get home, there’s no way I can fix it”, Caleb says. At least he meticulously backs up everyday. Then he looks at the wet documents the man is still holding. “These are garbage, now”.

“Are these papers important? I have a heat gun and I live nearby, maybe we could dry them up” the carpenter says. Caleb scoffs at this offer. Who is this crazy dude helping people at the subway? He must be a serial killer. He definitely looks like one. But also, maybe, like Peter Pan? With the hair and the childish eyes. Caleb thinks suddenly of Ted Bundy, who used a fake cast to lure his victims. Shit. But Caleb’s printer is broken, and he won’t be able to access these documents until he’s back from Bateman’s, and he needs to salvage what he can.

The carpenter slash serial killer slash Peter Pan keeps looking at Caleb, waiting for a answer, then extends one gloved hand to Caleb, the other still holding the box where the wet documents now rest.

“I’m Adam”, subway carpenter says.

“Caleb”, he says. “Smith.”

“Smith Caleb?”

Caleb laughs.

“No, Caleb Smith!”

“Ah. So, wanna try the heat gun?”

It’s probably the beers talking, but Caleb says yes.

* * *

By the time they’ve left the subway, Caleb already knows Adam is an actor, and that he’s building a boat inside his apartment, hence all the supplies he’s carrying. Caleb doesn’t know any actors. He tells Adam he’s a computer programmer, and that seems to impress the other man.

“I’m not a technological guy, you know? Shit, I don’t even understand how you can create a computer program!” Adam says, laughing. 

Adam’s apartment is just a few blocks away from the subway station, in what looks like a normal building. An old lady greets Adam at the entrance, and Caleb thinks maybe this is a good sign, unless she’s also a cannibal murderer, which seems unlikely.

They go up the stairs and reach Adam’s door, but a girl opens it before they can knock. She pushes Adam in and hugs him tight, looking very happy to seem him. The apartment, on the other hand, is a sad chaotic mess, half carpentry workshop, half crack house, full serial killer’s lair. 

“Easy, Tako!” Adam says to the girl, smiling and hugging her back at the same time he tries to put the box down. Caleb lingers at the door, afraid to enter and get bludgeoned in the head with a hammer, but is pushed inside by people coming in behind him. It’s a group of girls, all talking loudly and at the same time. When Caleb finally disantangles himself from them, the door is closed and he’s irrevocably inside.

“Finally decided to bring a guy back home, Adam?” Tako ask, laughing, then turns to greet the girls before either of the men can answer.

Adam looks at Caleb, smirking, and winks before clapping. The girls go quiet. 

“Everybody, this is Caleb. Caleb, this is everybody”, Adam says, his voice loud as if they were still on the subway. Caleb smiles shily, embarrassed. “He had an accident on the subway. His water bottle broke inside his purse and soaked his papers.” Adam waves at the documents, still lying on top of the box of tools. The girls turn to where Adam is pointing at the same time, which looks uncannily funny to Caleb. They must be a cult. A death cult. But all of a sudden the idea of Adam being a serial killer doesn’t seem frightening anymore, actually it’s starting to feel ludicrous. Or is this still the beers doing Caleb’s thinking?

“Hi”, Caleb is able to say.

The girls greet him talking at same time again, and he can’t learn their names. They take the wet papers from Adam’s box and carefully arrange them on the table, on the shelves, and before Caleb knows it, everybody is helping to dry them with the heat gun, near the heater, and even with a hair dryer one of the girls found in her backpack.

Someone had brought beers and snacks, and in a couple of hours everything is dry and Caleb is sitting on Adam’s couch, laughing at Tako’s jokes, more drunk than he’s been in years. Happier, too. And he’s not even thinking about Blue Book, Nathan Bateman, the trip. It feels good to be a little buzzed with these strangers, who look so free and laid-back.

“Are you gay?” Tako asks, taking Caleb by surprise. The question makes him a little sober.

“What? No. No! Why?”

“Have you ever been with another dude?”

Caleb snorts.

“No, I’m not gay, I’ve told you, Tako. Why?”

But one of the other girls, he’s sure her name is Zoe, pulls Tako away from the couch before she can answer. Tako and Zoe exchange a brief kiss and a few words Caleb can’t hear, then head towards Adam. They tell Adam something, he laughs and hugs them, and they leave. In twenty minutes, all the girls are gone. The witching hour is over, Caleb thinks, the death cult joke still a little funny. Adam opens a bag of chips then sits by Caleb’s side, offering him the jalapeño flavored snacks.

“I think I’ll pass, man. Would you like some beer?”

“Nah, I don’t drink”, Adam says.

It’s true, Caleb realizes. He stares at Adam. They have almost the same height, but Adam is a strong guy, all muscle. He smells like wood, like rusty nails, and like Tako.

“Are you religious or something?”

Adam laughs, and he looks sixteen. Caleb has never been with a dude.

“No, no. I had some trouble with alcohol when I was younger, so I decided to quit for good”, Adam says, still smiling.

“I see. I, uh… thanks, man, for everything, but I gotta go. It’s late.”

“Wanna crash? You can sleep on the couch.”

Caleb bits his lower lip. Adam’s apartment stopped looking like a killer’s hideout hours ago, and now it seems more like a poor kid’s sub rented crash pad. When Caleb speaks, he knows it’s definitely the beer talking.

“Well, that doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

* * *

Caleb wakes up three am, desperate to pee. When he gets back to the living room, Adam is sitting on the couch, wearing what looks like an absurd jumpsuit. It’s so ridiculous Caleb guffaws, wondering if he’s that drunk. The whole situation is so absurd, it’s like he entered an alternate reality where grown-ass men wear onesies to sleep, and where Caleb sleeps on a stranger’s couch after a lesbian witch soirée. He’s still giggling when he sits by Adam’s side. 

“It’s the jumpsuit, isn’t it?” Adam asks, a little smirk on his lips.

“Dude, I’m so sorry”, Caleb says, wiping a tear from the corner of his left eye.

“Tako thinks we should hook up”, Adam says. “You and I.”

“What??” Caleb explodes in more laughter, and this time Adam follows. “Well, she did ask me if I was gay.”

“I’m not gay, I’ve never been with a guy”, Adam says, no laughter now.

Caleb searches Adam’s eyes, and they look very dark in the dim lit room.

“That’s exactly what I told her”, Caleb says, serious.

They stay quiet for a while. Caleb is thinking that he likes girls, always have. He was teased a lot growing up, been called a nerd, dork, fag. But all this time he was so sure that he enjoyed chicks. They’re soft, they have breasts, they have pussies. Even though he hasn’t been with that many girls, sex was great after the initial awkwardness. He thinks about Adam calling him “ginger head”, his funny voice so loud to be heard in the crowded subway. He also thinks that he’ll leave soon to Bateman’s estate, and that no one will know about this night. Caleb can just walk away in the morning and never look back. Plus you have to love a guy to be gay, right?

“You’re a nice guy, man… but, you see, I wouldn’t even know how to start”, Caleb starts saying, but Adam turns and kisses him on the lips.

It’s very awkward, but also very enjoyable. Adam has a stupid goatee and it tickles, but not in the nasty way Caleb always thought facial hair would feel. It’s just different, tingling, funny. But they part before either of them decides to open their mouths.  
“I’m sorry”, Adam starts. “I just thought we should take it out of our systems. I don’t know.”

Caleb exhales, swallows audibly. “Yeah, we should… I mean, you’re only gay if you, like, love other men. We’re just trying new things, right?”

Adam licks his lips. “Yeah, yeah, sure”, he says, too fast.

Then they both lean in at the same time for another kiss, and this one is wet, open mouthed, full of teeth, tongue, saliva. It doesn’t feel awkward at all.

Caleb cannot believe this is happening. He knows he’s sober now, but feels drunk, melting into the kiss. They slowly, tentatively hold each other, and it feels amazing, like being a teenager again, but without the drama and the fear, only the pleasure of discovering. Adam gently pushes Caleb to lie down, and climbs on top of him. They just kiss for a long time, caressing each other’s bodies in an almost chaste fashion. When Caleb’s dick fills up, he gets a little embarrassed, but just until he feels Adam’s pressing against his thigh.

“Fuck, we’re getting so hard”, Adam whispers against Caleb’s lips. 

“We should take our clothes off”, Caleb blurts out, feeling his face burn, but it’s true. 

Adam kisses him quickly. “I’ll go get a condom. Be naked when I come back”, Adam says, a wicked grin on his face. 

Caleb complies, already pulling his shirt above his head. He keeps his white briefs, though. Adam, on the other hand, returns naked, his cock hard and heavy, a bottle of what must be lube in one hand.

“Hey, you’ve cheated! You’ve kept your underwear”, Adam says, and he sits again on the couch, kisses Caleb hard, bites Caleb’s lower lip until he moans. “Do you know what I do to cheaters?”

Before Caleb can answer, Adam pushes the briefs down, almost ripping them apart. His hands are big, he’s indeed very muscular. Caleb allows himself to appreciate the other man’s rude physicality, and it feels good, but also like he’s having an out-of-body experience. Like he’s watching some other red-haired, lanky dude be put on Adam’s lap, over Adam’s knees, and get his pasty ass slapped until it’s red. Caleb never spanked a girl, and it’s funny to find out he would rather be spanked. 

After a while, Adam seems to be pleased with his work on Caleb’s ass, and opens the bottle of lube. He slicks his fingers and caresses Caleb’s burning skin, slipping between his ass cheeks from time to time, until he’s actually trying to put a finger inside. Caleb whines. 

“Look at you, fuck”, Adam says, and he also sounds like he doesn’t believe this is happening. “I never thought this could be so good.”

He makes Caleb straddle him, so they can kiss again, and it’s frantic, sloppy. Adam pushes one finger inside Caleb, and Caleb’s cock gets so hard it hurts.

“Fuck, Adam. You can put it in. Please… ah…” Caleb moans when Adam pushes a second finger in. “Where’s the condom?” 

They both watch as Adam unfolds a condom around his dick. This thing is really happening, they’re fucking a dude.

“Ride me”, Adam says, holding Caleb by the waist. “So you can take your time, you know?”

Caleb knows. It’s weird not be the one who wears the condom, but sliding down Adam’s cock feels so right. It hurts, but it’s so good, so hot, an exquisite burn. Halfway down Adam closes his eyes, hissing, tightening his grip on Caleb’s waist.

When Caleb is fully seated, open raw, he kisses Adam again. Adam opens his eyes, looks at Caleb’s erection and squeezes him with one of his big hands. It’s so different than with a girl! Adam is strong, and he knows how dicks should be touched because, well, he’s got one. It’s like being with a pro after a lifetime of amateurs.

Caleb was afraid to hurt himself and planned to move slowly, but when Adam touches him he loses it, and soon he’s panting, going up and down on Adam’s dick like he’s also a pro.

Adam grunts, the couch does a screeching noise, but Caleb doesn’t stop. Fuck, he wouldn’t be able to stop even if Nathan Bateman himself showed up, asked him to jump off that big dick and leave now for the trip.

Caleb comes first, splashing on Adam’s stomach, who laughs, but then makes a strangled sound and searches for Caleb’s mouth, biting Caleb’s tongue when he comes as well. The bite becomes a soft kiss, as they try to breathe again, both panting and sweating.

Adam is the first to speak:

“I guess Tako was right.”

* * *

When Caleb leaves it’s still dark outside, and Adam is fast asleep. Caleb doesn’t know his last name, never asked. He’s very hungover and a little sore, so he’s glad the subway is mostly empty now. He doesn’t know what waits for him on the other journey he’s about to embark, but he thinks about the one that just ended and laughs. He feels so human, so alive, as if nothing could go wrong now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to proof read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'll fix them later, I just wanted to finish the story in time :)


End file.
